Second Chances
by LisaMarieWard1989
Summary: Bella Swan moved in with Charlie after Renee kicked her out. She had been drinking and stealing money from her mom and stepdad Phil. She makes a big mistake one night, one that may change her way of life forever. Cullens are vampires
1. Chapter 1

'I'm going out' I called to my dad Charlie as I swiftly made my way out of his two bed semi. I knew that he worried about me but I was a seventeen, old enough to look after myself. I have been living in Forks with Charlie since my mom Renee and step dad Phil had enough of me and sent me to live here in this dull and miserable town. I hate this place, there is nothing to do and it rains most days of the year. I hate my mom for making me leave my home in sunny Phoenix to go to this place. I was not the nicest person to live with since I fell in with a bad crowd last year. I started smoking and drinking and often stole from my mom and Phil just so I could go get drunk. I got expelled fro my school in Phoenix for punching Debbie Anderson in the face and breaking her nose for talking about me to her stupid cheerleader squad. They thought they were better than me, well I showed them not to mess with me.

So that's how I ended up living with Charlie. He was pretty exited about it. He even bought me my own car as a welcome home present he called it. I hadn't called this place home since I was two and he and mom had gotten a divorce. Its not so bad living with him, I pretty much have the house to myself most of the time, He is either at work or gone fishing with Billy Black. The worst thing is that he is chief of police and I have to be careful about what I'm doing because I don't want him to catch me.

I was heading over to La Push to pick up my friend Jacob, Billy's son. We planned to drive to the store in town and pick of some cans of beer with Jacobs's fake id and go up to the cliffs in La Push to meet his friends for the night.

'Hey Bella' Jacob called as he jogged towards my car. I waved to Billy as we took off. Jacob and I had been friends every summer that I had been here with Charlie growing up. I hadn't spent a summer here since I was twelve and begged not to have to go so Charlie came to visit me instead.

Jacob and I spent most of the five minute journey in comfortable silence. That's just how it was with us and I didn't mind. We picked up the beer and headed to the cliff. I could smell the campfire when I stepped out of the car. We started to walk up and I of course stumbled over a rock. Next thing I knew I was face down on the ground and I could hear Jacob trying not to laugh.

'You okay Bells?' he asked.

I just groaned.

'Come on you haven't even had a sip of this stuff and you're on the ground already'

'Oh just shut up and help me up already will you!'

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. He was still grinning so I punched him in the arm.

'Hey now Ms. Swan no need for the violence, we all know that won't get you anywhere' he mocked.

'Shut up and start walking before I hit you where it hurts'

That got him moving quickly. After a few minutes I could see the guys through a clearing. Sam was there with his girlfriend Emily sitting on his lap by the fire. Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul were playing cards a few meters away. 'Hey guys' we shouted when we were near them. Emily looked up and ran towards me giving me a big hug.

'I have so much to tell you' she squealed.

'Not noe Emily cant you see iv got to drink some of these first'

She looked down at her feet.

'Oh ok later so'

The dissapointment was obvious on her face. I didn't care though. I didn't care about anyone but myself and getting my fill of beer. A few hours later and I was singing and dancing around the fire. I was oblivious to all of my worries which was my main priority. I had not been looking forward to my first day of Forks high. The semester was starting next Monday and I despised school. At least I would only have y senior year to get through. Now all my worries were forgotten as Embry led me around the tree's in a dance. I was laughing and having a good time just eing carefree.

Charlie rang when it was dark to tell me to be home in twenty minutes so I said my goodbyes to the merry group and headed back towards the road. There was no way id make it home that fast if I walked so I sat into my car and began to drive slowly towards Forks. Next thing I could see were the blinding headlights of a car coming toward me and then everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

What was happening to me? I could hear people talking but I could not open my eyes and there was something in my throat keeping me from talking. I realised I was lying down. I tried to remember where I was and what why I was this way but I couldn't. Then I heard my mom, she was talking to Charlie. Then I knew something was wrong. My parents hadn't spoken to each other since they had to when I was a kid. I tried to make out what they were saying but everything sounded like I was underwater. Then came the blackness again.

It went on like that for what felt like weeks. I would slip in and out of blackness, only catching bits of conversations. Somewhere in all that darkness I realised what I had done. I must be dying in hospital I thought to myself. What a stupid thing to have done. How I wish now I could have just done things differently. I would not have been such a bitch to my mom and Charlie. I prayed to God to help me get better and promised I would not ever do anything wrong again.

One long day after another passed and everyday things were getting clearer. I could feel someone holding my hand and I could hear doctors updating my parents on my progress.

One day I managed to flicker my eyes open. My mom was sitting in a chair beside me. She gasped and I could see a pool of tears beginning to flood her eyes.

I tried to pull out the tube in my throat so I could talk to her but she stopped me and called for the nurse. The nurse checked my pulse and blood pressure which was fine and left to get the doctor.

'Why did you do that Isabella?' my mom asked, 'you had us all so worried about you.'

I couldn't look at her. I was so ashamed of myself for getting into this mess.

A tall blonde haired man with amber coloured eyes came into the room. He had pale skin and wore grey suit pants and a light blue shirt. He looked to be in his early twenties and was without doubt the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

'Hello Isabella, my name is Dr. Cullen and I am your surgeon.'

I had surgery? I tried to sit up to see but I was too weak to even lift my head. The doc saw me struggling so he answered my unspoken question for me.

'You had some horrible injuries to the lower half of your body. The bones from your knee down on your left leg were shattered so I had to place a metal rod in there, your bowel also got punctured so that had to be repired. You fractured three of your fingers and you have a fractured rib. You were quite lucky. I have seen many who are paralysed after being in accidents like yours. So shall I give you a quick look over and we can decide whether to take out that tube or not? '

I tried to nod and he smiled at me flashing his perfect teeth at me. Was there anything not beautiful about this guy?

'Ok so let's get to it!'

After he decided everything was going well he told me to close my eyes while he took out the tube. It was a horrible feeling.

'Water', I croaked after it came out.

'Of course sweetie, I will be right back with some', said my mom.

'You should try get some sleep, your body needs to recover', said Dr Cullen as he left the room and that's exactly what I did.

I fell into a restless sleep and felt like I was only out for a few minutes when I as woken to shouting outside my room.

I opened my eyes. I must have been asleep quite a while because it was pitch dark outside. I recognised the voices as Renee and Charlie. I didn't know what they were saying because the door muffled the sound but I knew it wasn't good whatever it was. My parents didn't get along since mom left with me. He had told me about it once. He said that she told him he was a terrible husband and father because he was married to his job. He explained that he had been working a lot for a few weeks but it had only been temporary because a guy had been shot on the job and they were waiting to find someone suitable to cover for him until he was fit to come back. Mom would never talk about what happened so I took Charlie's word for it.

After a short few minutes I heard them both stomp off in different directions. I guessed that they were going home for some sleep and stuff so I drifted off to sleep again.

I was woken early the next morning to a nurse bustling around my room.

'Good morning Ms. Swan, it's good to finally see those lovely brown eyes open'.

I blushed as always. God how I wish I could just turn that reaction off. I hate it!

'Um thanks'

She smiled at me.

'Breakfast will be here shortly then I will help you get cleaned up before Dr. Cullen comes to check up on you.'

'Oh okay'

I decided to have cereal; my experiences with hospital food weren't good! I learnt the nurses name was Teresa and she came back to help me clean myself up. Then Dr Cullen arrived.

'Hello again Isabella, how are you feeling today?'

'Okay I guess still a little tired and sore though'

'Yes that's to be expected, try to rest up as much as possible while you are here. I'm going to give you a check over now just to be sure you are healing up okay.'

I did everything he asked and he said I was doing fine.

'Isabella there is something else; I want you to meets Mrs. Kelly.'

A tall brown haired woman with blue eyes entered the room. She had a friendly smile on her face. She had a clipboard in her hand and was dressed in jeans and a green cardigan.

'Mrs Kelly is a social worker and would like to talk to you about something, would you mind if I stayed while you talk?'

I shrugged. 'sure'.

He smiled and the two of them sat down on the chairs beside my bed. I wondered what this woman anted from me. She sat closest to me and started talking.

'Isabella I am very sorry to have to tell you this but your parents have decided that it would be best if you went in to foster care for a while.'

She kept talking but I didn't hear what she was saying. My own family didn't want me anymore? I had reached my turning point and they turned their back on me when I need them the most. Sure I hadn't been the best daughter the last while but I was going to fix that. Looks like I am not going to get the chance now. I didn't feel upset or angry, I just felt numb.

'Did you hear what I said, Isabella?'

Dr. Cullen was talking now.

'Sorry Dr Cullen, no could you repeat that please.'

'I would be willing to foster you for a while. I am fostering five other kids around your age at the moment as well. Most of them would get on well with you I'm sure. That way I could keep an eye on your recovery also. I would have to speak with my wife first of course but I am sure she will be fine with it. So Isabella if you wish to stay with me for a while you are welcome to,'

'Thanks Dr. Cullen, doesn't look like I have much of a choice here does it'

Mrs Kelly spoke again.

'I think you would be better with Dr Cullen for the moment given the extent of your injuries. A care home would be the other option.'

'I will ring my wife now just to be sure it's okay and so she can get your room ready. You are well enough to come home with me today. Would you like me to get her to collect any belongings from your father's house for you?'

'Yeah could you ask her to get some of my clothes and books please?'

'No problem. I will leave you two to have a talk now. I'll be back for you in a few hours when I have finished my=y shift to take you home.'

'Thank you Dr. Cullen.'

'Please call me Carlisle'

He smiled at me and left the room.

'Now Isabella I know this is a lot to take in, how do you feel about it?'

I bit my bottom lip and shrugged.

'I don't know, I guess it's a shock but I didn't expect this.'

'I know. I have worked in a lot of cases like this and almost all the time things do work out so try not to worry too much about it.'

She talked for another few minutes and left to find Carlisle so she could arrange to call to the house tomorrow with papers for him and his wife to sign.

A few hours later he was back with a wheelchair to take me home with him. He helped me out of my bed and into the car. The pain was awful. It was like getting stabbed in the chest every time I moved.

Soon we were on our way. He made a few attempts at conversation and I tried to answer him as well as I could. After a ten minute drive, he pulled off the road into his driveway. It was at least half a mile long. A huge white house came into view through some trees. There was a woman who I presumed was his wife waiting on the porch for us. She was very beautiful as well with the same pale skin and amber eyes. She rushed over to the car to greet us. Carlisle introduced her to me as Esme.

'You are very welcome. Please make yourself at home while you are here and never be afraid to ask us for anything. We are here to help you and happy to have you.'

'Thank you'

'You are very welcome dear. Now let's get you inside out of the cold.'

Carlisle got my wheelchair out of the back of his car and helped me into it.

'Where are the rest of the kids?'

'They are gone on a camping trip in the mountains. You can meet them tomorrow.'

Esme gave me a quick tour of the downstairs of the house since I couldn't go up the stairs with this damn wheelchair. She then brought me to the room she had made up for me and left me to settle in.

There was a big bed with new green sheets on and in the drawers there was some of my clothes like I had asked for and my books were on the nightstand. I looked out the window and saw there was a river to the side of the house. Esme brought me some food and Carlisle helped me get into bed. I as tired so I dozed off quickly.

'


	3. Chapter 3

I woke early the next morning. I couldn't hear any noise so I presumed Esme and Carlisle were still asleep. I dragged myself out of bed. I sat on the chair beside me to try getting the pain under control. Slowly I made my way towards the door on my crutches cursing all the way with the awkwardness of it. I hobbled my way down to the bathroom. Since it was still early I sat on the chair esme had placed in there and washed my hair. Someone had put a new toothbrush by the sink for my so I brushed my teeth thoroughly. I struggled my way back down the hall heading towards the kitchen. It was a huge room that was had everything you could dream of. Everything was perfect just like it had never been used. I had planned to just make a sandwich and go back to my room hoping no one would notice me.

'Good morning Isabella, how was your sleep? I hope the room was okay for you?' asked Esme.

She was up and fully dressed. She was standing over the stove cooking with the television on.

'It was just fine thank you. Please call me Bella; I don't care for my full name.'

'Okay Bella. I hope you like French toast?'

'Yeah thanks'

'Why don't you take a seat in the living room and I will bring it in to you when it's done.'

I hobbled my way through to the living room and saw Carlisle sitting down reading the morning papers.

'Good morning Carlisle'

'How are you feeling this morning?'

'Sore but its nothing I can't handle'

'Of course let me go to my office and get you something to help that'

He got up quickly and was back before I knew it with two painkillers and a glass of after for me. I took them and gulped the water. The pain was getting uncomfortable.

'Thanks'

'No problem. I'll give you a check up after breakfast.'

'Okay'

Esme brought me in a tray of French toast with a glass of orange juice and sat down beside me.

'Are you guys not having any?'

'No dear, we have eaten already'

'Oh there was no need to go to such trouble for me; I could have made something for myself.'

'No trouble at all Bella, it was my pleasure.'

I could feel the heat flooding to my cheeks.

'Thank you.'

She smiled at me flashing her perfectly white teeth.

'Now eat up, you need to keep your strength up.'

I was thankful for food that wasn't from the hospital. Esme was a great cook. Her cell phone rang and she answered it. After a short conversation she put the phone down.

'The kids are on their way back. They will be home soon.'

I had forgotten about them and I lost my appetite. I was hoping that they would like me. Esme noticed that I was just pushing my food around my plate.

'Whets wrong Bella dear?'

'Nothing I was just thinking.'

'If you ever need to talk about anything I'm here'

I smiled at her. I was glad she didn't push it. It was nice to know that I could trust her. Then Carlisle came back in to lead me to his office, I was not looking forward to being examined. I hated all the poking and

Prodding but I knew it was necessary so I decided to just get it over and done with.

'Well Bella it looks like everything is going just the way it's supposed to' Carlisle smiled at me.

'Thank you' I mumbled.

'No need to thank me, I'm glad to help you in any way I can'.

I felt myself blush again.

'Come on Bella, I think the rest are here. I can hear a car outside'.

He helped me to my feet and I grabbed my crutches. I was not looking forward to meeting the other five that I would be sharing the house with. I thought of making an excuse to go to my room for the rest of the day but decided to just get it over and done with it.

I sat back down in the living room and waited. Esme had gone outside to greet them. Carlisle stood as they walked in.

'Everyone this is Isabella Swan. She will be living with us for a while and I would like all of you to be on your best behaviour. She has been through quite an ordeal as I'm sure you can tell'.

By the time he was finished I was the colour of a tomato.

I turned my face to look at them. They were all very beautiful but one of them caught my eye straight. He was tall and handsome with golden eyes and bronze hair. He was thin but muscular. I realised I was staring and looked away.

One of them started to walk over. She had short spiky black hair and pale skin. She was tiny and was dressed in a green summer dress with a shawl to cover her shoulders and matching high heels. She hugged me.

'Hi I'm Alice, pleased to meet you!'

Then the biggest one came up to me and shook my hand. He had dark curly hair and all I could see was his huge mass.

'I'm Emmett, welcome to the family' he boomed.

He was he biggest guy I had ever seen. It wasn't fat, he was all muscle! I wouldn't like to get into a fight with this guy.

'I'm Jasper' said the blonde guy.

'I still don't think this is a good idea Carlisle' said the blonde girl as she walked off.

The handsome one still hadn't moved from the doorway. He looked like he was in pain. He turned and walked out the door again. I hear a car door slam and the screeching of the tyres as he took off down the driveway again. Carlisle and Esme gave me apologetic looks as they went to talk to the blonde girl.

'Don't worry about Rosalie and Edward' said Alice. 'I know we are going to be the best of friends. Oh I have to take you shopping soon!' she said as she skipped over to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. Then she led him upstairs.

Emmett sat down beside me.

'It's just easier to go along with Alice. She will get her own way in the end anyway and it can be scary. I should know' he laughed. 'As for Rosie, don't take offence that's just the way she is and I'm sure she will come around eventually. Edward is just being a big jerk and I'm sure he will get over it soon.'

'Thanks Emmett'

'No problem Bella, if there's anything at all you want please ask me'.

And with that he got up to go calm Rosalie down.

I went back to my room to try not having anyone else leave on my part. I was hurt that two people that didn't even know me had not even given me a chance. There was something strange about thee people but I couldn't figure it out. All there eyes were the same colour. A golden colour that I had never seen before. It was strange that Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett were in a relationship when they were kind of like siblings. I didn't know why Rosalie and Edward didn't like me for no reason. I thought for what felt like hours until my head hurt but I still didn't come up with any answers.


End file.
